contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Mike Kelley
Mike Kelley (né en 1954 à Detroit) est l'un des plus importants artistes de la côte Ouest des États-Unis depuis 1980. Il travaille avec des animaux empaillés, des bannières et des tapis, mais aussi des dessins et divers objets. Il utilise les techniques de l'assemblage, du collage et de la vidéo. Les critiques disent de son œuvre qu'elle suit le concept d'Abjection (terme anglais). Le travail de Kelley est inspiré par diverses sources, telles que l'histoire, la philosophie, la politique, la musique underground, les arts décoratifs et l'expression artistique du milieu ouvrier. Son art montre souvent des problèmes de classe et de sexe comme des problèmes de norme, de criminalité et de perversion. En novembre/décembre 2005, son exposition la plus ambitieuse, intitulée Day is Done remplit la Gagosian Gallery avec des installations multimédias, comprenant des meubles automatisés et des films de cérémonies oniriques, inspirés par les livres d'or des lycées, les matches de sport et les productions théâtrales. 1 En décembre 2005, le critique d'art Jerry Saltz (de l'hebdomadaire Village Voice) cita Day is Done comme un exemple novateur de clusterfuck aesthetics ("esthétique du foutoir"), la tendance de l'art contemporain par rapport à l'ère du multimédia envahissant.2 Biographie Mike Kelley est né à Wayne (Michigan), une banlieue de Detroit, en 1954. Il grandit avec la scène musicale de cette ville qui a vu naître des groupes comme Iggy and The Stooges. Il fait partie de Destroy All Monsters. En 1978, il déménage à Los Angeles où il suit les cours du California Institute of the Arts et commence à travailler sur une série de projets dont font partie The Sublime (Le Sublime), Monkey Island (L'île aux singes), Plato's cave (La caverne de Platon) et Lincoln's Profile (Le profil de Lincoln). Dans ces projets, il utilise divers moyens comme le dessin, la peinture, la sculpture, l'écriture et la performance. Kelley commence à recevoir la reconnaissance des milieux artistiques en dehors de Los Angeles dans les années 80 grâce aux objets sculpturaux et aux installations de la série Half-a-Man et il expose depuis dans les galeries et les musées d'autres pays. Il a aussi participé à des manifestations artistiques telles que Documenta 9. Les fans du groupe Sonic Youth connaissent déjà son oeuvre avec la pochette et le livret de l'album Dirty sorti en 1992. En 1993, une rétrospective sur son oeuvre est présentée à New-York au Whitney Museum. Il expose à la Metro Pictures de New-York depuis 1982. Kelley a aussi fait partie du groupe Poetics avec ses amis du California Institute of the Arts, John Miller et Tony Oursler. Kelley est actuellement membre du département des beaux arts au Art Center College of Design à Pasadena. Une sélection de ses oeuvres * "Half-a-Man", 1987-91, Série d'objets, dessins et installations * "Pay for Your Pleasure", 1988, Installation * "Heidi", 1992, Vidéo (en collaboration avec Paul McCarthy) * "Mike Kelley's Proposal for the Decoration of an Island of Conference Rooms (with Copy Room) for an Advertising Agency Designed by Frank Gehry", 1992. Liens externes * Site officiel * Kelley à la Gagosian Gallery * Mike Kelley au Centre Pompidou Source Kelley, Mike de:Mike Kelley en:Mike Kelley (artist) no:Mike Kelley sv:Mike Kelley